


Future Nostalgia

by weirdbitterdays



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Hugs, M/M, Short, Vulnerability, it just be like this sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdbitterdays/pseuds/weirdbitterdays
Summary: After returning from Celeste's, there's still things left unsaid.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Future Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little late (the episode came out months ago) but better than never, right? Anyway, shout out to Dua Lipa and Harvey and Kayvan's acting for putting me right in my feels. Hope this makes sense/gets across the right vibe. It hurts.

Back at the mansion, away from the watchful gaze of the documentary cameras, surrounded by the familiar comfort of Nandor’s crypt and many lit candles, Guillermo was performing his nightly duties - “You are still going to help me tonight?” Nandor had asked quietly, so pitifully, that Guillermo didn't have the strength to deny him. 

Guillermo removed the silk cravat as Nandor looked down at him. Guillermo avoided his gaze. 

Without warning, he felt the embrace of long, strong arms gently encasing him. His face met brass links and thick, soft fabric layered over an expansive, steady chest. Nandor was hugging him. He felt his chest immediately begin to heave and hot, wet tears escape his eyes. Nandor buried his face in his hair, breathing deeply. He whispered, so quietly that Guillermo barely heard him,

“Please do not leave again.” Guillermo pulled back, looking up at Nandor with red eyes, searching his face for the right look, the opening to come clean about everything - about why becoming a vampire had become about more than just fulfilling a childhood dream, how their relationship had become more than a distraction and almost too much to bear, how he was the very type of person who was destined to kill him and his kind. Nandor looked vulnerable and pliable, but not ready. Not yet. If ever. So he said earnestly, with his whole being, a tear rolling down his cheek and a heaving of his chest,

“I’ll try.”


End file.
